


Дорога домой

by Mari_Anna



Category: Leverage
Genre: Action, Eliot-centric, M/M, Psychological Drama, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вокруг летят горящие детали, Элиот ударяется головой об асфальт, но упрямо продолжает держать глаза широко открытыми. Он не имеет права отворачиваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFС-2014  
> Предупреждение: спойлеры к концу третьего сезона

– Ты был хорошим оперативником.  
– Это был другой человек.  
– С плохим характером.  
– Характер остался.  
(с) Элиот

**Пролог**  
Из армии Элиот увольняется в двадцать пять лет. Он умеет выполнять приказы, у него есть несколько медалей, но того светлого мальчика, который хотел нести мир ради блага родины давно нет. А воевать без чувства, что от тебя что-то зависит – то же самое, что и быть наемником.  
Только наемникам больше платят.  
Элиот уже давно ничего не чувствует. Живет по привычному расписанию, делает привычную работу. Платят хорошо, но Элиот не особо знает, куда девать деньги, кроме женщин. Он пытается посылать чеки отцу, но письма неизменно возвращаются к нему нераспечатанными.  
Лично приехать Элиот не спешит. Он не может объяснить, с чем это связано. И только спустя много лет, ведя джип по знакомой с детства дороге, он признается себе, что чувство вины не позволяло вновь посмотреть в глаза отцу.  
Пока он даже не мечтает вновь увидеть родительский дом. А после пятого вернувшегося чека перестает их посылать. Вместо этого отправляет посылку – все свои награды.  
Посылка не возвращается, и Элиоту год живется легче. Как будто даже воздуха вокруг становится больше.  
  
Работа наемника – за гранью всего, что делают военные и спецслужбы. Элиот всё еще выполняет задания правительства, но теперь уже такие, в которых никто не признаётся. Грязная работа, на которой Элиот делает себе имя. Его знают все заинтересованные лица.  
И однажды приходит крайне заманчивое для уставшего от непостоянности бывшего военного предложение: охранник. С зарплатой такой, как будто каждый день будет сверхсекретным заданием.  
Элиот наводит справки. Все источники сходятся в одном – его работодатель крайне серьезный человек.  
Элиоту это подходит.  
  
 **Глава 1**  
Первое, что Элиот замечает еще на подъезде к особняку – грамотно расставленную охрану, камеры, не оставляющие слепых пятен, и малозаметные датчики на большинстве поверхностей. Прежде чем выйти из машины, он поправляет манжеты рубашки. Элиоту непривычно в костюме после долгих лет в военной форме: движения ограничены, карманов слишком мало, а ворот рубашки натирает шею. Но он уверенно шагает по холлу, не выказывая своих чувств, и попутно отмечает выправку сопровождающих его охранников. При его репутации сопровождающие – обычное дело. А вот отсутствие обыска, хотя из оружия при нем был только нож, приятно удивило.  
Элиоту нравится то, что он видит – всегда приятно иметь дело с профессионалами, даже если они твои противники. Он убеждается еще в части информации, полученной о своем возможном нанимателе – тот очень привередлив.  
Высокий профессионализм Элиота привел его в этот дом, но примут ли его на работу еще неизвестно. Элиот вполне уверен, что хочет работать у Моро – после долгих лет постоянных перебросок из одной зоны военных действий в другую, ему хочется стабильности. Моро вполне может ее обеспечить.  
  
Элиот, идет по широкому холлу, рассматривает обстановку и снующих вокруг людей. Не все из них подготовленные боевики, но таких большинство, а остальные – девушки из эскорт-услуг, и услуги их очень дороги, если судить по нарядам, лицам и повадкам. Такие знают, когда говорить, когда молчать, и когда нужно бежать не оглядываясь. Элиот не понимает, что они делают в доме серьезного человека в таком количестве.  
А затем он входит в большой зал, и его внимание мгновенно привлекает хозяин этого особняка и его возможный работодатель. Мужчина сидит расслабленно в своем кресле, словно на троне. Девушки, окружающие его со всех сторон, дополняют образ. На его губах легкая улыбка, но взгляд темных глаз пристальный и тяжелый. Самодовольство окружает его, подобно тем же девушкам, Элиот мог бы принять его за очередного зарвавшегося бизнесмена, если бы не внезапная холодная дрожь, пробегающая по позвоночнику.  
Все его инстинкты кричат – человек напротив слишком опасен.  
Окружающие Элиота охранники-профессионалы неспособны вызвать у него таких чувств. К этому человеку Элиот не повернется спиной, он почти чувствует холод металла в своем теле, но остается стоять на месте, ни движением не выдавая охватывающих его чувств. Он спокойно ожидает, пока его заметят и подойдут к нему.  
Давно уже Элиот не чувствовал ничего, и сейчас радуется даже страху.  
Мужчина поднимается из кресла, движется плавно, но стремительно. Элиот оценивает хорошее телосложение и приличный уровень подготовки. Не профессионал, но вполне может постоять за себя.  
Он почти на голову выше Элиота и, похоже, ему нравится, когда на него смотрят снизу вверх. Он представляется, разглядывая Элиота, как будто выбирая новую машину:  
– Демиан Моро.  
У него удивительно приятный голос и он четко знает, чего хочет. Элиот выслушивает список требований, сумму оплаты и никак не может избавиться от удушающего чувства, как будто питон давит всем весом на грудь, но еще не сжимает кольца на шее.  
Элиот соглашается на все условия Моро, только от предложенного пистолета отказывается – он предпочитает работать руками. Когда Демиан это слышит – на его губах на мгновение мелькает почти настоящая улыбка.  
Элиот пожимает предложенную руку – еще один способ скрепить договоренность, и узнает кое-что о своем работодателе: у него крепкое рукопожатие и чересчур ухоженные руки. Элиоту не нравятся слишком холеные мужчины, но Моро нельзя оценивать по обычным стандартам, есть в новом работодателе что-то, что смущает Элиота, но он еще не может облечь свои чувства в слова. Хотя прекрасно чувствует ауру силы, порочности, насилия и власти, что окружает Моро.  
И когда Моро на десяток лишних секунд задерживает его руку в своей и невзначай проводит подушечками пальцев по запястью – Элиот вздрагивает.  
Удав только что сжал свои кольца.  
  
 **Глава 2**  
Элиот привыкает стоять близко, но не рядом. На два шага вправо и на полшага впереди, когда Демиан Моро принимает гостей. Сзади на расстоянии прикосновения, когда Моро куда-то идет.  
Особняк оказывается именно таким, как и представлял Элиот, пройдя по холлу, и ему неуютно в своей комнате.  
Он предпочитает простоту и с удовольствием одел бы джинсы, но Моро очень придирчив – он любит видеть своих людей в безупречных костюмах и наглаженных рубашках. Свежая одежда каждый день появляется в шкафу Элиота – слуги в особняке вышколены прекрасно и почти незаметны.  
А вот то, как взгляд Моро скользит по девушкам, не задерживаясь, словно они просто предметы обстановки, для Элиота оказывается неожиданностью. Он совершенно не понимает такого пренебрежения, но подмечает, насколько часто взгляд Моро останавливается на нем. Элиот сам не прочь пригласить какую-нибудь из девушек, или даже сразу нескольких, к себе в комнату, но очень быстро осознает простую истину – все в этом особняке принадлежат Демиану Моро.  
Очень скоро Элиот уже может определить, что значит очередной взгляд: когда надо замереть и не отсвечивать, когда надо выступить вперед, помогая поддержать позицию силы, а когда и свернуть шею слишком много о себе возомнившему посетителю.  
Но есть взгляды – темные и тяжелые – которые он предпочитает не замечать и не расшифровывать. После них приходит четкое понимание – его тоже записали в собственность.  
  
Вечеринки у Моро проходят весело для кого угодно, кроме Элиота, он в любой день предпочел бы посидеть с пивом в баре и послушать кантри. Но приходится соответствовать. Он только старается особо не кривиться, когда веселье становится слишком… нетипичным.  
Элиот убийца – это его работа, но он не получает удовольствия от наблюдения за страданиями других. Убить врага – да, приятно. Но смотреть, как мучается заведомо не способный оказать сопротивления противник – этому противится всё его существо.  
Однако вечеринки Демиана Моро слишком часто заканчиваются трупами.  
В один из таких вечеров – с десятками дорогих девушек и реками шампанского, Демиан незаметно покидает место хозяина вечера. Когда хочет, он может передвигаться тихо и незаметно, но не для Элиота с его подготовкой.  
Моро поджидает его в пустом коридоре – его личные комнаты за поворотом, и доступ туда есть лишь у немногих.  
У Элиота в крови гуляет обязательный бокал шампанского – не туманит рассудок, но обостряет восприятие. Сколько алкоголя в крови Моро Элиот не знает, но его взгляд, когда он подходит вплотную, абсолютно трезв.  
– Пошли.  
Короткое слово – приказ. Демиан никогда не ходит вокруг да около, он всегда берет то, что хочет. И сегодня Моро хочет Элиота больше всего остального.  
А Элиот, который уже забыл, что значит чувствовать, но прекрасно умеет выполнять приказы, не видит никакого повода не подчиниться.  
Так они оказываются в шикарной комнате – Элиот впервые видит спальню Моро – и в еще более шикарной постели. Руки и ноги расползаются на шелковых простынях с непривычки, но Элиот быстро находит удобное положение. У него богатое прошлое и не менее богатый опыт, но поцелуй с Моро несет с собой что-то доселе неиспытанное.  
И Элиот не назвал бы это удовольствием.  
Скорее – зависимостью.  
То, что Моро ложится под него – не играет особой роли. Даже в такой позиции он контролирует ситуацию.  
Элиот мог бы почувствовать себя какой-то секс-игрушкой, если бы не видел, что действительно нравится Моро. Тот любовно оглаживает его тело. Надавливает на мышцы пресса, говорит, что и как хочет. Элиот не против, секс он любит.  
Когда у них обоих уже влажная кожа и учащенное дыхание, Моро его кусает – сильно, по-настоящему. За внутреннюю сторону предплечья – до крови. Элиот вскрикивает, сжимает руки Демиана до синяков и кончает.  
Довольный Моро, кончивший уже второй раз, отправляется в душ, а Элиот уходит к себе в комнату. В его теле приятная истома мешается с тянущей болью от укуса, а на душе непонятное смятение.  
Утром Элиот просыпается начальником охраны Демиана Моро.  
  
 **Глава 3**  
Элиот умеет приспосабливаться. К любому климату, к любому боевому стилю и поведению противника. Да черт! Он одинаково удобно чувствует себя как за рулем джипа, так и в седле.  
И охрана Моро не становится исключением. Хотя охраной работу Элиота назвать сложно. Он не столько защищает жизнь Демиана, сколько убирает с его дороги все препятствия. Препятствия отправляются в морг на определение личности, а Элиот – в спальню к Моро.  
Демиан любит смотреть, как Элиот убивает. Он вытаскивает одним своим присутствием всё самое темное из его души.  
А секс после убийств – самый горячий.  
Элиот сам не замечает, как подсаживается на Моро, как на самый опасный наркотик. Он стоит рядом, и всё становится так просто. Он сворачивает шею очередному отработанному ресурсу и оборачивается в поисках одобрительного взгляда темных глаз. Он нагибает Моро над столиком в личной гостиной, и протяжный стон становится музыкой для его ушей.  
Рядом с Моро он снова может чувствовать. А что чувствует он ярость и похоть, так что ж – ему не приходится выбирать.  
Моро всегда страстный и всегда снизу, но, лаская тело Элиота, он говорит вкрадчивым шепотом:  
– Ты ведь сделаешь это для меня?  
Его голос пробирается под кожу, оплетает мышцы и туманит разум – у Элиота есть только один ответ:  
– Да.  
  
Об Элиоте Спенсере знают все. Еще до Моро он заработал себе определенную репутацию. И новый работодатель ее старательно пестует. Элиот видит удовольствие в его глазах: безжалостный убийца у него на коротком поводке, лает по команде и кидается на того, кого укажут. Элиот не против – эта его работа мало чем отличается от того, что ему приходилось делать раньше, а Демиан доволен, что сумел его заполучить.  
Прошлого начальника охраны Моро убил собственноручно. Тот стал слишком много себе позволять, чуть не устроил сцену ревности, когда понял, что Моро теперь интересует новый охранник. Драться с профессиональным военным Моро не стал. Против пули в голову с расстояния двух метров бывшему начальнику охраны вся его подготовка не помогла.  
Элиот бы справился, он может без страха бежать на вооруженного человека. На расстоянии до пяти метров противник успеет выстрелить только раз, прежде чем Элиот свернет ему шею.  
Элиот чувствует обжигающие взгляды Моро на себе, его возбуждение и удовольствие от обладания им.  
  
Для выполнения очередного задания Элиот уезжает на четыре дня. Моро отправляет его – своего лучшего человека, начальника охраны – ради устранения серьезного конкурента.  
Приказ короток и четок:  
– Уничтожить.  
У Моро нет настроения играть, и Элиот не распускает руки – он очень хорошо чувствует грань, которую переходить нельзя. Когда Моро такой: деловой и слегка ехидный, он наиболее опасен. Поэтому Элиот даже не прощается.  
Просто едет в другую страну, чтобы исполнить приказ.  
Обычная процедура – наблюдение, разведка местности, узнать распорядок дня. Слишком хорошая охрана, чтобы можно было подобраться вплотную. Элиот плюет на свои принципы и устанавливает бомбу.  
Когда из окна пассажирского сидения показывается слишком маленькая для взрослого человека рука, Элиот кидается к машине. Он присягал защищать, и если ребенок умрет по его вине, он себе этого никогда не простит.  
Элиот не успевает – он всегда работает на совесть, и взрыв раздается точно по расписанию, отбрасывая его на несколько метров назад. Вокруг летят горящие детали, он ударяется головой об асфальт, но упрямо продолжает держать глаза широко открытыми.  
Он не имеет права отворачиваться.  
  
 **Глава 4**  
Элиот всматривается в зеркало до рези в глазах. Он прекрасно помнит пацана с горячим сердцем и богом в душе, который сбежал от отца на войну.  
Помнит, но больше не может найти его в отражении.  
Ярость, привычно сопровождающая его, уступает место горечи. В зеркале отражается намного более красивый и уверенный в себе мужчина. Будучи подростком, он мечтал стать таким. Теперь он страстно желает увидеть себя прежним: молодым и невинным. Но его мольбам не суждено сбыться.  
А когда в телефоне раздается голос Моро, поздравляющий с замечательно провернутым делом, он снова до следующего утра забывает о своем отражении и о том, как в бессилии глядя в зеркало, сжимал кулаки.  
  
Ровно неделя у Элиота уходит на то, чтобы понять, что он накачан ядом под названием «Демиан Моро» под завязку.  
Еще одна доза, и мальчишка из средней полосы Америки, клявшийся служить и защищать, погибнет навсегда.  
Решение он принимает как всегда быстро и тут же его осуществляет, боясь передумать.  
– Я ухожу.  
Это приватная беседа, но Элиот стоит навытяжку, сжимая за спиной руки, чтобы не вцепиться в Моро. Элиот сам не уверен, что предпочтет: придушить его за то, что сделал из него монстра, или вцепиться в лацканы пиджака, наклоняя к себе для поцелуя. Но Элиот сам позволил сделать это с собой, и хотя обвинять другого намного проще, смерть Моро может окончательно перевесить.  
Элиот надеется, что сейчас у него есть дорога назад, и потому держит себя в руках.  
Демиан отрывается от газеты, окидывает Элиота пристальным взглядом с ног до головы и вновь принимается за чтение.  
– Прискорбно. Правила ты знаешь.  
Он больше не смотрит на Элиота и отстраняется, как будто для него не существует теперь уже бывший начальник охраны.  
Элиот на минуту замирает, пытаясь вспомнить, как Демиан стонал и кричал под ним, но не может представить сидящего напротив человека таким. Элиот разворачивается и молча уходит – тут ему делать больше нечего. Он не заходит в выделенную комнату – в этом особняке никогда не было ничего, чтобы он хотел сохранить на память. Скорее наоборот, но и забыть он себе не позволяет.  
Элиот снова перестает чувствовать, но кулаки отчего-то чешутся намного чаще и сильнее.  
  
Он погружается в работу с головой. И однажды, когда он уже и не надеется, судьба снова дает ему шанс.  
Промозглым осенним бельгийским вечером у Элиота есть полторы минуты на то, чтобы убрать цель. Его зовут Тоби, он оказывается шеф-поваром, и Элиот задерживается на три часа, увлекшись разговором с ним.  
Тоби показывает Элиоту, что нож можно использовать не только для разрушения, но и для созидания. Элиот задерживается в Бельгии на несколько месяцев, постигая искусство приготовления пищи, экспериментируя и перенимая секреты мастерства. Иногда не выходит вкусно, но это ерунда. Главное – удовольствие от процесса, а учится Элиот быстро.  
Тоби навсегда остается в его жизни тем, кто удержал его от падения.  
Элиот движется вперед и дает зарок – не убивать.  
Отныне Элиот Спенсер – специалист по возвращению.  
  
 **Глава 5**  
Спустя год Элиот соглашается на обычное ограбление в очень необычной компании. Преступный мир тесен, и в нем каждый слышал о Паркер и о Хардисоне. И, конечно, Нейтан Форд: он по другую сторону, но противников, особенно честных и вызывающих уважение, тоже знают все.  
Простая работа оборачивается чем-то намного большим. Элиот уже давно никому не доверяет, но они – другое. Каждый из них – лучший в своем деле, и когда такие люди прикрывают спину – появляется давно забытое чувство надежности.  
Элиот постепенно снова учится чувствовать и раскрываться своим друзьям. А когда команда чуть не лишается Хардисона из-за идиота с пушкой – Элиот вспоминает, что такое страх.  
Они слишком дороги ему, чтобы потерять, но он не может всегда быть рядом, поэтому начинает обучать их самозащите. Индивидуально работает с каждым, не акцентируя на этом внимания остальных.  
У Нейта оказывается хорошо поставленный удар и есть главное – отсутствие страха перед оружием. Элиот только учит его определять противников, с которыми связываться нельзя. Нейт умный – дальше разберется сам.  
С Софи он занимается дольше. Она умеет пользоваться грязными приемами и на первом же занятии, на котором Элиот просит Софи «показать, как она будет с ним разбираться, если понадобиться», он получает острой шпилькой по самому родному. Софи быстрая, но ей необходима дополнительная защита, поэтому Элиот учит ее хуку справа. Неожиданный, сильный удар в челюсть почти всегда поможет выиграть время для побега. А уж сбегать Софи умеет.  
Хардисон оказывается почти безнадежным: застывает от страха при виде любого оружия, понятия не имеет, как драться, и не умеет убегать. Когда Элиот просит его ударить себя – Хардисон чуть не вывихивает свою кисть. Элиот разрабатывает для него полноценный курс. С пробежками по утрам и комплексом упражнений. Когда у них нет заданий, он строго следит, чтобы Хардисон всё выполнял, иногда силой вытаскивая их гения из-за компьютера. Он рассказывает Хардисону, что на расстоянии двух метров пистолет становится почти бесполезен, а в рукопашной – вообще скорее вредит, чем помогает. Так же, как Паркер учит Хардисона лазить по карманам, Элиот учит его бить и держать удар. Учит падать и бежать так, чтобы у противника было меньше шансов подстрелить жертву. Он отстает от Хардисона только тогда, когда тот с помощью какой-то новой технической разработки ослепляет его и умудряется уронить на пол. Теперь их компьютерный гений не пропадет.  
С Паркер легче всего: она гибкая и умелая. Любит и умеет пользоваться шокером, способна украсть патроны из заряженной обоймы и может сбежать откуда угодно. Он всё же устраивает ей проверку, после которой с чистой совестью перестает беспокоиться и начинает слегка жалеть тех, кто встретится ей на пути.  
Элиот радуется: наконец-то он может исполнить свою клятву – служить и защищать. Еще приятнее то, что от него не требуют ни того, ни другого.  
  
Спустя два с половиной года жизни почти добропорядочным господином (во всяком случае, он теперь восстанавливает справедливость, а уж какими методами – это вопрос, не стоящий внимания) громом среди ясного неба раздается имя новой цели – Демиан Моро.  
Они все знают _о нем_ , но никто не знает _его_.  
Элиот молчит. Он мог бы многое рассказать о Моро и, наверное, по мелодраматическим законам ему полагается хотеть выговориться, излить душу. Но на самом деле он не хочет вспоминать. Да и не может ничего говорить.  
Память о Моро запретная, ее нельзя трогать. Но пройденную у него школу мастерства он помнит хорошо, поэтому даже не вздрагивает, когда Нейт говорит им имя новой цели. Не выдает себя ни мускулом и немного гордится, что даже Софи не замечает обмана.  
Элиот защищает свою команду.  
  
Когда приходит время действовать – они не готовы. Команда слишком легко относится к новому заданию, как будто оно самое обычное. Но Элиот слишком хорошо знает, что это не так.  
Он следит за Моро – с безопасного расстояния – чтобы всегда знать, где тот находится и даже случайно с ним не пересечься. Ведь все, кто попадаются ему на пути – умирают.  
Элиот пытается объяснить команде то, что знает, не выдавая слишком много:  
– Моро… – это Моро. Нам нужно больше времени.  
– У нас его нет. – Нейт не понимает. Элиот сдерживает желание вдолбить в него своё понимание, он старается говорить спокойно:  
– На подготовку.  
Нейт, не обращая на него внимания, разрабатывает план. Паркер, которая обычно не отличается вниманием к состоянию окружающих, замечает, что с ним что-то не так.  
– Эй. С тобой всё в порядке?  
Элиот сдерживает желание нагрубить, вместо этого вызываясь идти на встречу с Моро.  
Он никогда не отправит своих друзей в его лапы без поддержки. Они слишком беспечны.  
  
Элиот раздумывает всего несколько секунд, прежде чем назвать свое настоящее имя при входе. Моро сразу его не убьет, а значит у них появляется шанс выжить и сделать свою работу.  
Начальник охраны Моро теперь Чапмен. Элиоту никогда не нравился этот рыжеватый ублюдок, готовый убивать кого угодно и получающий от этого удовольствие. Но, похоже, они с Моро нашли друг друга.  
Демиан Моро остался таким же, каким его запомнил Элиот. Холенный, с опасными темными глазами. Всё также любящий смотреть на людей сверху вниз.  
Элиоту подносят бокал шампанского, прежде чем он успевает отказаться, раздается голос Моро:  
– Он предпочитает пиво.  
Элиот смаргивает – Демиан всё еще помнит его привычки, а значит, так же как и в прошлом, мгновенно заметит любое несоответствие. Элиот скрещивает руки на груди и выкидывает из головы все мысли. Вновь становясь идеальной машиной, которую ценил Моро.  
Демиан одобрительно ему кивает:  
– Мы можем поговорить.  
– Я не любитель говорить, Моро.  
Его разглядывают, как в тот – самый первый раз.  
– Всё такой же плохой характер. А вот твоя новая прическа мне нравится.  
Элиот не реагирует. Ему еще придется объяснять эту встречу команде, и их реакции он боится, а яд Моро на него уже не действует.  
  
 **Глава 6**  
– Ты защищал его. – Нейт стоит напротив со скрещенными на груди руками, он предельно собран и серьезен. Остальная команда вокруг смотрит на Элиота почти с ужасом, но Нейт ему доверяет и готов услышать объяснения. Элиот не собирается ждать, когда в глазах напротив появится разочарование.  
– Я защищал вас!!! – он понижает голос, когда краем глаза замечает, как дергаются все, кроме Нейта. – Я думал, что это моя работа.  
Нейт смотрит на него пристально, и Элиот не отводит взгляда. Нейт должен найти, что ищет, иначе они никогда больше не смогут работать вместе, одной командой, веря друг другу безоговорочно.  
– Худшие поступки в жизни я совершал для Демиана Моро, и я никогда себе этого не прощу.  
Нейт всё еще молча смотрит на него, но голос подает Паркер:  
– Что ты сделал?  
– Не спрашивай, Паркер. – Он переводит на нее взгляд, и знает, по тому как расширились ее зрачки, она впервые видит боль на его лице. – Потому что если ты спросишь – я отвечу. Так что, _пожалуйста_ , не спрашивай.  
Паркер едва заметно кивает, и он снова переводит взгляд на Нейта. Тот, видимо, тоже увидел всё, что хотел. Его кивок глубокий и решительный. Он уже разрабатывает новый план, а Элиот не сразу может поверить, что его не гонят из команды. Стоит на месте несколько секунд, ждет, когда расслабятся сведенные мышцы, и позволяет себе облегченную улыбку, когда шагает вслед за своими друзьями.  
Ему действительно становится легче, и сейчас он готов поверить, что у них может получиться справиться с Моро.  
  
Когда Нейт упаковывает Моро на веки вечные в тюрьму Сан-Лоренцо – страну, с которой не действует договор об экстрадиции преступников, – Элиот почти не верит. Если бы сам не участвовал в операции, точно бы не поверил.  
Но они действительно уничтожили Моро, и Элиот решается подойти к Нейту с просьбой:  
– Проведи меня к нему.  
Празднующий Нейт, довольный завершением дела, мгновенно перестраивается и поднимает от стакана виски трезвый расчетливый взгляд:  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да.  
– Точно уверен, что хочешь еще раз лично с ним встретиться? Я пытался не допустить этого всё дело.  
Нейт серьезен, и Элиот задумывается, действительно ли ему нужна эта встреча.  
Ответ однозначен:  
– Да. Мне надо самому убедиться, что он обезврежен. Пожалуйста.  
Больше Нейт ничего не спрашивает, проводит его внутрь бункера и оставляет.  
  
Одиночная дальняя камера. Крепкая решетка. Пока Моро смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом, Элиот несколько раз тянет, проверяя ее прочность. Он совершенно спокоен, когда встречается взглядом с Моро.  
– Привет.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что меня вытащат.  
Моро больше не холеный мужчина. Даже день в заточении сильно сказался на нем: костюм растрепан и кое-где порван. Прическа, всегда лежавшая идеально, всколочена. А то, что пропала его самоуверенность – приятнее всего.  
Элиот прикрывает на мгновение глаза, позволяя осознанию углубиться в душе и найти себе там удобное местечко – Демиан Моро больше ни для кого не представляет угрозы.  
Господи, как же хорошо!  
Но свои чувства он не демонстрирует, его голос ровен, когда он отвечает:  
– Я позабочусь о том, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Элиот хотел сказать так много, но оказывается достаточно всего этих трех фраз. Он чувствует, как губы расползаются в улыбке, и по участившемуся дыханию Моро понимает, насколько она неприятна.  
Элиот разворачивается, проговаривая про себя то, чего никогда не узнает Моро: «Когда-то ты дал мне цель. Они помогли мне найти собственную. За тебя я убивал. Ради них – пролью всю кровь до последней капли».  
Элиот, счастливый и расслабленный, уходит, не обращая внимания на раздающиеся за спиной крики.  
Сегодня из его организма вышли последние остатки яда Демиана Моро. Отныне Элиот Спенсер свободен.  
  
 **Эпилог**  
Элиот понимает, что они не просто сплоченная команда, а семья, когда Паркер смотри на него грустным взглядом и говорит:  
– Объясни мне.  
Элиот читает в ее глазах другое – научи меня, покажи мне. И, хотя ему надо быть в другом месте, он не может просто уйти.  
Он готовит. Не торопясь, пытаясь вложить в еду всё, что чувствует. Вспоминая слова самой Паркер: «Мы договорились, что изменимся. В горе или радости – мы меняемся вместе». Он чувствует напряженный взгляд Паркер и ободряюще кивает, ставя перед ней тарелку. В ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд объясняет:  
– Это заставляет чувствовать.  
– Что чувствовать?  
– Просто чувствовать.  
Паркер не понимает, это видно по ее позе, по опущенным глазам, как будто она пытается найти в еде именно те ингредиенты, которые вызывают чувства. Элиот вздыхает и пытается облечь в слова то, что раньше понимал только интуитивно:  
– Я долго ничего не чувствовал. А потом я научился готовить, и оно ко мне вернулось. Вот почему я готовлю – делюсь чувствами через еду. Это искусство.  
Она кивает, как болванчик, и Элиот наклоняется чуть ближе, открываясь еще чуть больше:  
– Мое искусство, Паркер. Это как впускать в душу на секунду и позволять чувствовать то, что чувствуешь сам.  
Они встречаются глазами, и Паркер улыбается. Элиот знает, что она еще не понимает, но это придет к ней, как пришло и к нему.  
Они, все вместе, – дома.


End file.
